A bump in the road
by Unlucky-charm
Summary: That one night. That one confession. That one party. That one kiss. It changed everything. Here I am, holding Bebe's hand; she's pregnant with my baby. Question is, is this a good thing? Two authors, Bebe's and Kyle's point of view.
1. Fear of the unknown

"Dude, nice." Stan congratulated me and patted my back.

"Stan, shut up."

You know sometimes, I really believe that my 13 year old brother is more mature than we are.

So, here I was; my head down on my bedroom desk, with the two people I trusted most in the world. I had to tell them what had happened; I just wouldn't be able to live like that. Of course at the moment, Ike was doing a better job at consoling me than my best friend was, but that's a different story.

"Dude, I just can't believe you slept with Bebe! That's awesome!"

Ike hit him over the head and gave him a dirty look.

"It's okay bro, now you both can just move on and leave this all behind."

And sometimes, he was just as naive as a 13 year old should be.

"Ike, I love her. I can't just...forget about it." I grunted.

When we had gotten up this morning, we were both naked and the events of the previous night became quite obvious to us. Yes, to some guys I could now be considered as some kind of legend who slept with Bebe Stevens, but to me, I was just a heartless drunken bastard who probably hurt the one girl he ever loved.

I had to admit though, seeing her wrapped in a blanket, naked underneath was just... wow. She even looked beautiful then! I have no idea how she did it but God, if the situation weren't so awkward I don't think I would have been able to repress a smile. I remembered how she had grabbed on to me at the party and I still rejected her like an idiot. For a moment, I had looked at her with hope; hope that she would understand and then I was about to lean in to kiss her but I rapidly kicked myself for even thinking that.

Then I just wanted to die when I saw her face droop in pain again, for the millionth time

It felt like ages, but it was just a few hours ago when we snuck out of the Black household without being noticed. We hadn't said a word to each other during or after the silent escape.

I couldn't believe this. I was so annoyed with myself: first of all, for actually hurting her earlier that same evening and then for sleeping with her. I never would have meant it to be that way. I wanted it to be romantic; I wanted to court her and get to know her better. Not crush her and then have drunk sex. My mind was completely lost when I was knocking on that door, pleading her to let me in.

"Listen Ky-," Stan's phone's buzzing cut him off. "It's Wendy." He said and started to read the text. "She knows too." He explained.

From the corner of my eye, I saw my brother roll his eyes at Stan. "Well obviously she knows, aren't they best friends?"

It was a matter of time before my friend got another text from his girlfriend.

"She says that Bebe is a little disappointed in herself, so that you should be very nice to her." He read.

"Well duh Stan, I even think we're sort of...official." I risked using those words.

"I hope so. It's not very romantic to have a one night stand with the 'girl you truly love'." Ike teased me in his usual annoyed sarcastic tone.

This time it was Stan's turn to smack the Canadian boy over the head.

God, I so did not need this right now.

"Hello, my little man sluts!"

My bedroom door burst open and in came Kenny, still wearing his work uniform.

God, I definitely did not need _that_ either.

"Hey Kenny." We all greeted grimly in unison.

"You know," he said and put his arms around me and Stan. "Usually, when a guy gets laid, he is less stressed. So what the fuck is up with you guys?"

"I didn't get any." Stan said and released himself from the blonde's grip. "It was all Kyle."

Kenny suddenly let go of me too and looked at our friend with a puzzled expression.

"Then why was Wendy buying three pregnancy tests?" He asked.

"What!" Stan yelled. "What if she's cheating on me?" He grabbed onto Ike's shoulders and shook my brother who slapped him out of it.

"Chill douche bag, they were probably for Bebe...and Kenny how do you know this?"

Ike stared up at Kenny and I could tell that the kid was a little afraid of the answer.

"I WORK there." He rolled his eyes at my brother but then quickly pulled him into a tight hug. "So Kylie how was it?" He asked and ruined a cute moment.

"Amaz-um, it..." Was there a right answer here? "It was fucking sexy." I finished by saying.

"Dude! Of course it was! I mean, a sexy redhead Jewish nerd banging a hot blonde babe. I'd totally jack off to that!"

"Kenny, ew." Stan's voice finally sounded.

My brother slowly pulled away from Kenny. "I don't think you should touch me anymore." He added to the poor teen

Kenny giggled wildly and then , with a predatory stare, started to prance after my brother in my already small bedroom.

"C'mon Iky, come to daddy!" He purred seductively.

"Hey, stay away you pervert!" Ike tried to run away but Kenny ended up catching him and sitting down on my bed with my brother in his lap. The blonde had always considered Ike as his brother too. He loved the Canadian more than he loved his parents and I also appreciated the fact of how well he sometimes took care of him, despite all the sexual innuendo.

"So am I an uncle now?" Ike asked. I could tell that he had barely any idea of what was going on. Obviously, he had misunderstood.

Stan chuckled and stuck his tongue out childishly.

"Yeah, at least you're not a father." I groaned and bumped my head gently against the wall a few times. Maybe, if I did it long enough, I would wake up from this nightmare and forget about everything.

"Don't listen to your brother Ike, he's an idiot. What a pregnancy test does is tell the girl IF she's pregnant or not." Kenny explained.

"Ooooohhh, so it's that stick thing you're supposed to pee on?"

"Yes, exactly. That way, if it's positive, it means she's carrying a child. "

Ike nodded, followed by a moment of silence, which I knew Stanley would end with a stupid comment or something.

"Dude, you shouldn't have drunk all that vodka."

And there it was.

"You think?" I growled sarcastically.

I really hated Cartman for daring me to either drink the alcohol or kiss Bebe. But that hate is nothing compared to amount I felt for myself. I mean, sure Eric's the asshole who did the dare but I'm the dick who chose the wrong one. When I was chugging down the bottle of burning liquid, I saw her run off from the corner of my eye and suddenly my heart burnt more than my throat did and I knew I needed to go after her.

"On the bright side, you _did_ have sex with her." Ike pointed out and made me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was.

But he was right.

I DID have sex.

With Bebe.

Sweet.

Adorable.

Loving and Kind.

Bebe.

I just wished I remembered how it went. Was it good? Was _I_ any good? Did she enjoy it? It had all just slipped away with the hangover; absolutely nothing came to mind.

I remembered pulling our lips together in a passionate, long overdue kiss. I remember our tongues dancing together in each other's mouths. I remembered her cold hand sliding under my shirt and slender fingers exploring the outline of my abdominal muscles.

It had felt amazing but after that, it was all just a big black blur of nothing.

"Well Kyle, let me do you a favour." Stan forced me away from with reminiscing.

He flipped open his phone and started to text with extreme speed.

"Stan...? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Asking Wendy some stuff."

I flew off my chair and looked over Stan's brood shoulders, trying to look at the writing, but failed to see.

"Stan, what the hell are you writing?"

He sent the text without me even getting a glimpse of it and slid the device back into the back pocket of his jeans.

"Let's just say we will soon be finding out about Bebe's opinion." Stan said with a cocky grin that looked way to devious.

"Opinion on what?' Ike asked.

The noirette opened his mouth to answer but the loud ring of his phone cut him off.

He opened it and read the text; a smile slowly appearing of his lips.

"Well apparently Kyle's got some sexy skills!" He teased.

"OoooOOOooo." Kenny laughed. "Kyle with the moves!"

I rolled my eyes and resumed slamming my head against the wall.

"I don't get it." My brother spoke to my dismay.

"Your brother is a beast in bed and made Bebe scream and shout out his name." Stan explained in all seriousness but then lost character by the look on Ike's face.

"What?"

"Don't worry Ike. Bebe just thinks your brother is good in bed. That's all."

"Jesus Christ..."

"Guys, stop scarring my brother... and did she seriously say that?"

Hey, I may not be happy with all of this but that didn't stop me from being curious.

"Well, she said you were amazing and that she hoped this was going somewhere. I left the last part out to but emphasis on the SEX!" Stan exclaimed and scattered his arms around him.

"All right retard," My brother started, "Now ask her if I'm getting a nephew." He said.

Stan ignored being called a retard and started texting. Halfway through his sentence, Kenny slapped the phone out if his hands.

"Don't ask her that! Bebe is probably already freaked out!" Kenny reproached.

"Thanks Ken." I grumbled.

"But what if she's really pregnant?"

Ike was so cute when he was worried; especially when he was worried about me, even though that made me feel weird. Older brothers were supposed to worry about their siblings, not the other way around. But, I did appreciate it.

"I doubt she's pregnant." Kenny said. "I'm sure your brother used protection."

"Nope." I said.

"Oh, well then Bebe must be on the pill which means-"

"Nope."

"Diaphragm?"

"Nah-ah."

"Did you wrap your fucking dick in saran wrap?" Kenny sounded angry.

"Look, being pissed off isn't going to help."

"Dude! I'm the whore here and I always have drunk sex! Do I look like a father to you?" Kenny yelled even louder and threw his hands in the airs.

"Don't be so hard on him, man. It was his first time."

"Having sex?" Ike asked.

"No dude, drinking." Stan explained as if it was totally natural.

I didn't blame my brother. One might assume that a normal person would consume alcohol for the first time before losing their virginity.

But of course, not me.

"Okay, okay. Can let's just calm down." Ike said. "She's probably not pregnant so can we please just not freak out."

"Ike, they had sex as if they WANTED a child together! Odds are, your mom and dad are going to be 40 year old grandparents!" Kenny said.

I had no idea why he was so angry with me. It was bound to happen to someone eventually, I was just THAT unlucky.

"Unless she gets rid of it..." Stan in a way proposed.

We all stared down at the floor for a while.

"Guys, this is ridiculous. We don't even KNOW if she's knocked up or not. We may just be freaking out for no reason. Sooner or later, we will find out the truth, but for now, we really shouldn't-"

"I wouldn't let her." I didn't want to cut my brother off. It's just that what Stan said was still lingering in my brain.

"What?"

"I wouldn't let her get rid of it." I repeated for precisely.

Everyone stared at me dumbfounded.

"You're probably right Ike, were not even sure if she's pregnant; but if she is, that baby's mine as much as it is hers and I won't let her kill it." I added.

"Dude, that's not fair though. I mean she's the one going through all the pain, not you." Stan said.

I put that into consideration as well; it really wasn't fair to her. Maybe, I should really let her make the decision.

But again, here I was, worrying about a problem that wasn't even created yet.

We all decided to forget about this for a while and went down to play videogames.

We were all having a good time and Stan lost to Ike over 5 times already.

"Dude you so cheated!" He said.

"How could I cheat at a videogame!"

"I don't know, I mean you Canadians are all-"

"Stop belittling my people douche bag!" Ike yelled.

"Stop quoting your own brother, shorty!" Stan yelled back.

It was hilarious and Kenny agreed. We laughed at them bicker for a while longer until Stan's phone went off.

He flipped open and as he read the text, his face dropped and the color in his face disappeared.

Without another word, he handed me the phone so I could read it too.

It was from Wendy.

'_Congrats Kyle _): '


	2. It's okay sort of

A Bump in the Road

By, the Unlucky-charm.

We all sat in a circular form on my carpeted floor and decided to brainstorm for a while. That 'while' had now turned into 15 minutes of us silently staring at either our feet, the floor or a wall. I started to get worried because not only did my brain not know what to do, but all four of ours minds together couldn't come up with a single good idea. Although, it was probably because of all the tension in the room. Ike was noticeably disappointed in me, while as Kenny was plain angry. Stan, however, looked stoked; as if he was ready to support Bebe, me and the baby.

_Baby..._

If you think of one, you are reminded of words such as 'small' or 'cute' or 'new'. Those are happy words...

So why is it that when I'm the one thinking of it, a big ol' ugly problem comes to mind, hm?

Is it because I'm still in high school? Or because I'm not financially stable? Maybe because I expect myself to take care of a child when I wasn't even responsible enough to remember to put on a condom!

"Oh! I know!" Stan suddenly spoke.

His eyes were wide with excitement as he slammed his palms in front of him, making a thudding noise against the carpet.

"What?"

Everyone leaned in and looked back at him hopefully, expecting an amazing, unfailing plan. Stan shrunk back and looked away from us.

"Um, well guys, it's not that good..."

I should have known better than to have reacted that way. The whole world knows that Stan doesn't do good under pressure.

"Just spit it out." Kenny said, tapping him on the knee, urging him to go on.

"Well, I mean, um, Kyle could maybe just call her...?"

We all stared at him blankly and didn't look away as we spoke.

"I have a question, Kyle." Kenny said, addressing me but keeping his eyes glued on Stan.

"Yes Ken?"

"Should we kick him for coming up with such a stupid ideas, or should we kick ourselves for not having thought of it earlier?"

I actually pondered the question for a few seconds until realizing it was a joke and laughing.

"But even if I do call her, what am I supposed to say? Not that I can even do it in the first place... I think it's a little to early and-"

Next thing I knew, Stan had me pinned down on my bedroom floor. His scent took over my breathing air and his jet black hair swayed in my face. He smiled at me and laughed, but then stopped when he too felt my own pants come off.

"Kenny what the fuck!"

"Dude, so unnecessary." Stan added.

"I'm taking his cell phone." He said casually, as if what he was doing was not perverted at all.

I didn't even bother to say anything else, knowing now that Kenny had my pants, he wasn't giving them back to me any time soon.

Kenny took out my phone and started dialing a number; probably Bebe's.

"Put it on speaker." Stan said and clamped his hand on my mouth.

I yelled but only muffled sounds came out. And all Ike was doing what sitting there, bored, staring at the ceiling, not bothering to even make an effort to help me.

_'Hello?'_

It was her.

"Hi Bebe? It's Kenny. Listen um, Kylie here want to talk to you."

_'Then why are you the one calling?'_

"Oh um, he had his hands full...yeah."

Kenny's voice rose a little, signaling a lie. Luckily, Bebe didn't know him well enough to be able to notice.

Stan removed his hand just in time to release the sound of me yelping.

_'Kyle?' She called._

"Um, right, hi? Bebe? I think we need to, um, talk to each other...?"

There was a pause on the other end, followed by a distant squeal.

_'Yeah, I think so to.' _

"Great so um, I guess we should meet at the coffee shop?"

_'I'll be there in half an hour.'_

She hung up.

Kenny shut the phone and grinned at me.

"Nicely done." He congratulated and helped me up.

Stan pounded my fist and then pulled me into a tight hug.

Ike, on the other hand, lay on the bed, his arms tucked comfortably under his head, and chuckled sarcastically.

"What is it twerp?" Stan scolded.

"Oh nothing..." He said and yawned. "Just that Kyle has slept with this girl and now she may or may not be pregnant with his child... and yet, they haven't even been on a date yet."

I opened my mouth to argue with Ike or at least reason with him but Stan beat me to it.

He pounced on the bed and sat on my brother. He dug his fingers into his shoulders and pushed them down further and further into the mattress.

"You little fuck! You think your brother WANTED this to happen? You think this is how it was all planned out!"

"Stan!" I yelled but he didn't even bother to turn and look at me. He kept his eyes glued on Ike, his jaw clenched, holding in every insult and every punch to his face.

Eventually, with the help of Kenny, Stan stepped off of Ike. My dumbass of a brother blushed in embarrassment and straightened himself up.

"All right, Kyle, go get ready so we can take you to the cafe." Kenny said and began to leave the room with my pants still slung over his shoulder.

"Uh Ken? My pants?"

Kenny sighed and threw me the pants.

"All right, I'll give them back this time... but ONLY this time."

I smile and shook my head. Sad part is, he really wasn't joking.

I slipped on my pants and headed out.

Kenny's car smelled strongly of cigarettes, sweat and Swiss Army cologne, but I wasn't paying much attention to that right now.

I sat in the passenger seat and held on to the sides of my chair tightly. Our driver was recklessly swivelling in between other cars, going over the speed limit, ignoring red lights and stop signs and not even worrying about pedestrians. Occasionally, I would take the risk and take a look in the back seat where Stan sat, clutching at his seat belt.

"Kenny, would you _please_ slow down." Stan pleaded with his eyes tightly shut.

"Fine, Jesus Christ, you guys are such pussies."

Kenny slowed down but it was no use since we were already parked in front of Tweak's coffee shop. It was a small establishment with big transparent walls through which you could see the dozens of people sitting quietly at the tables.

Entering the cafe, we were greeted by a sudden gust of warm air emanating from the vents on both surrounding walls. Behind the counter, was as usual, Tweek, in complete bliss at the center of his very own caffeinated haven. He worked rapidly, his slender fingers manoeuvring the machines with ease. When he saw us he smiled and then shot a critical glance at our slush covered boots. We smiled apologetically at him and wiped our feet on the matt at the entrance.

As we awkwardly walked deeper into the shop, we were hit by the strong welcoming mixed scents of coffee, caramel and chocolate. I was doing everything to keep my face composed and my nervousness to a minimum. The smells invading my nostrils really did help me keep my calm but the panic I felt when I saw her sitting in a corner, her legs crossed, book in hand, was nothing like I had expected or could have controlled for that matter.

"I can't do it." I said.

"Dude, what the hell. You had SEX with her! This is just talking." Kenny pointed out, which didn't make me feel any more confident.

"I know, I know, but what am I supposed to say?"

"Ask her if she's pregnant or not." Stan answered to my completely rhetorical question.

"Yeah, right, 'hi babe, hey listen, are you pregnant?' That doesn't sound weird at all!" I said with heavy sarcasm and a little too loud since Bebe noticed me.

I made the mistake of looking at her and making eye contact. She waved me over with a blushing smile.

"Guys come with me, please." I pleaded.

"No!" They said at the same time and each gave me a small shove before leaving the place.

I took in a deep breath and blushed instantly because she was staring at me and I was making it way to obvious. Finally, watching the floor, I walked to the table.

"Hey." She said, looking down at her book.

"Hi."

"How have you been?"

The red crept into her cheeks as she forced her eyes to look at me.

"I'm sorry, babe."

It just came out. I didn't mean it to... it just did.

"I-It's all right Kyle, no worries." She mumbled.

She_ seemed _worried. That wasn't a good sign. I sat across her and held both her hands in mine.

"N-no, it's not but, whatever. I just, um..." Shit, I was totally messing up. "I want you to know that I was serious about the 'going steady' thing."

"Well, then, that's wonderful really."

I managed to get a grin out of her, but at the same time, her hands started to shake in mine. Now that _really_ wasn't a good sign.

"You cold?" I asked stupidly. Of course she wasn't, we were in a goddamn coffee shop.

"Oh, um no, I'm fine."

She was lying. This was the worst sign yet and also the last straw. I couldn't take the awkwardness anymore and judging by the look on her face, she wasn't too happy, which bothered me as well.

"Bebe..." I whispered and lifted her chin up. The damn lighting in the place was so odd, I couldn't tell if her eyes were welling up with tears or if they were naturally shiny like that.

Her full lips parted and she breathed in some air a little too rapidly. Her eyes though, were turned away from mine.

"Look at me." I ordered.

And so she did.

Big brown almond shaped eyes looked directly into mine and I swear I could have taken her right there at that second. She was just so beautiful, it was ridiculous. How could someone like her ever like someone like me? It doesn't matter, as long as she's mine and I'm going to make sure it stays that way.

"You know, I care about you? A lot." I started slowly.

I used my husky voice just in case. Kenny had always told me that whenever I'm lost in words, I should use the husky voice; it makes everything sound a little better. Despite that, she wasn't answering. Instead, she was trying to avoid my gaze again.

"Babe. Look at me and answer...please? For me."

She gently tilted her head and finally froze her gaze on me. She released her hands from my grasp and slid them underneath the flaps of my hat. She tangled her warm fingers into my wavy auburn hair and pulled our lips together in a strong passionate kiss.

As her tears rolled down her cheeks and crossed over to mine, I cupped her face and broke the embrace.

"Bebe..."

"Kyle...I-I'm..." She covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the sobs, but they came out anyway and tore my heart out as they did.

"It's okay..." I said, keeping my calm.

"It's all right..." I repeated. "Just tell me what happened."

She took in a deep breath and wiped off her tears. She regained her straight face and grabbed on to my hands again.

"I might be pregnant."

"Might?" Now the hell did _that _work?

"I took three... two of them were positive, the other negative." She explained.

It had to be said for me to take it all in... and now that it was, I felt faint.

"Go and see the doctor, babe." I said.

"Yeah, Wendy already made me an appointment."

I was sort of relieved that she wasn't completely lost in this. She had an idea of what was going on and was ready to face it, as long as she wasn't alone.

I wasn't exactly the biggest Wendy fan, but I was also quite thankful that she was Bebe's best friend. She was down to earth (lucky for Stan, who most certainly wasn't) and would have taken action if Bebe hadn't.

"Good." I said, but I felt like I should have said something a little more comforting. "and um, you know I'm with you in this, all the way."

"Thanks Kyle." She said it and meant it.

We talked a little more and avoided the subject of her pregnancy. We spoke about us, our relationship and other things.

"I'm really sorry." I found myself saying for the millionth time. "I should have acted sooner than to have left you heartbroken."

"It's okay, at least you came around."

"Yeah, and got you pregnant. Yey." I rolled my eyes in annoyance towards myself.

She giggled and rubbed circles on the back of my hand with her thumb. "It's okay." She mumbled.

I gave her a blunt look and arched my eyebrow at her in reproach.

She laughed and blushed. "Okay, it's not 'okay' but I rather you than anyone else."

My eyes widened; I was taken aback. I didn't know if I should've been scared, confused or actually...flattered? Was it a good thing that she said that? I mean, it must've been _some_ kind of compliment since she said she'd rather me than anyone else.

I took a moment and imagined Bebe, pregnant, with hm... let's see... Craig's baby?

I automatically flinched at the thought and didn't even WANT to think about her with any other guy. She was mine and I guess I could be okay with being hers too.

"Yeah, I'm happy it was me too." I said.

Half an hour later, I had walked her to her house. We stood on the porch, saying our goodbyes, and I wasn't sure if it would be appropriate to make a move and kiss her. I ended up deciding against it, in fear of her parents watching through a window or something.

"So, I'll see you later?"

I nodded and stepped down the two steps that led to the driveway.

"Kyle?" I heard her call.

I swung around and looked at her standing on top of those two steps, knees bent, ready to jump.

"Yeah?"

She threw herself at me and I caught her with ease. I held her thighs against my sides as she wrapped her legs around my torso. Her arms around my neck, we gazed at each other's faces, inches apart. Her warm hands crept under my hat, ready to take hold of my hair again, but I refused to let her make the move this time. So, I leaned in roughly and pressed our lips together. She opened her mouth and I let my tongue slip in. She moaned softly and then separated herself from me.

"Bye." She said.

I waved goodbye and made my way home.

It was really unfair, I thought to myself. I am a very responsible person; I never disobey important rules, I'm always careful, I don't piss people off, I'm polite...

I'm generally a good person.

So why is it, that the one time, the ONE time I mess up, it costs me mine and my lover's life? How come, when Cartman messes up, in the end he's fine? Why does NOTHING bad happen to that fat ass hole whenever he acts like a dick, which is always!

Cartman has probably murdered people a bunch of times and he's still living his life being a spoiled brat and getting everything he wants.

But when _I_ do something bad, when I make a mistake, I end up watching my whole world crumple in front of my eyes. And there it remains, waiting for me to rebuild it from scratch for the hundredth time.

My mental ranting ended when I finally got home. All I wanted to do what strip down to my boxers and go to sleep in my fluffy warm bed. But of course, that wasn't an option...

"Hey Kyle! Welcome back!"

Now, please God, tell me why the hell Stan and Kenny _came back_ to my house when I wasn't even there.

"What are you guys- where's Ike?"

They had made themselves comfortable in my living room and started to play video games.

"He's sleeping." Stan said, with a hint of relief in his tone.

"He's such an angel when he's sleeping." Kenny added with a sign.

Way to sound like an old person Ken...

"So what happened with Blondie?" Stan asked, his eyes shifting to me for just a short moment.

I flopped down on the couch in between them and told them the story with no feeling whatsoever. I didn't feel like talking, I didn't feel like moving and I didn't feel like having my friends over; I wanted to sleep and nothing more.

"So she's knocked up?" Kenny asked.

"Maybe." I answered.

"What are you going to do if she is?"

I had avoided that question with Bebe during the whole evening and I could tell that so was she. That worried me a little, because that meant neither of us knew what the hell to do! What was there to do! Either get rid of it or...

_Become parents..._

I clutched the couch cushions tightly and my whole body suddenly clenched; every muscle at the same time. I heard a few cracking noises coming from my knuckles, my feet and my back. A massive amount of sweat started to drip down my forehead as the room temperature, for some reason, got hotter and hotter. A soft whimper of pain escaped my open mouth, which caught the attention of my two friends sitting on the floor.

"Kyle.. what the..."

Then all the air was cut off. I coughed and tried to inhale but nothing was happening. I made choking noises and wanted to grab my throat with my hands but they were permanently buried in the fabric of the couch.

"Get his inhaler, fast!" Stan yelled to Kenny who sprinted upstairs to my room.

My raven friend grabbed my shoulders tightly and shook me a little.

"Kyle! Kyle! Dude, open your eyes!" He yelled.

My eyes were closed? Yes, yes they were.

I forced them open and saw him face almost pressed against mine. His blue orbs examining me and his mouth blowing warm air into my face.

"Kyle, buddy, just nod or shake your head okay? Are you having a panic attack?"

I nodded and dug my nails deeper into the sofa. I felt like my heart stopped along with everything else in my body. Before I knew it, Kenny had run down the stairs, tossed Stan the inhaler who shoved it into my mouth. I took three breaths then pushed Stan's hand away. I didn't need it anymore, this wasn't just another one of my random panic attacks because this time, I really did have something to panic about.

I managed t let go of the cushion and burry my face into my now free hands. I felt tears well up in my eyes but I didn't let them fall, so that my friends wouldn't see them. I clenched my teeth to keep down a sob but it came out all broken anyway.

"Kyle... what's wrong?" Kenny asked.

The couch shifted and I felt two arms drape around me; the bigger one was Stan's for sure so the other one must be Kenny's.

"I-I can't be a dad, guys. I just...I can't." I said in a forced, angry whisper that, as low as it was, lingered and echoed in the quiet room.

I felt the arms tighten and I knew both of them were hugging me from each side. I also knew they would be here for me, as long as it took and no matter _what_ it took.

"Kyle... listen dude, I know you didn't intend this to happen, but you have to be strong." Stan told me.

"How do you want me to do that! I'm going to be a goddamn father." I said harshly.

"Dude, you need to be strong, at least for Bebe. Just imagine what she's going through, I mean, she IS the one carrying the kid. So, if you're not strong, she'll just fall to pieces. By keeping it together, your helping her do the same Jew boy." Kenny said. I heard the smile in his voice and I couldn't help but smile back, even though he probably couldn't see it.

I peeled my hands off of my sticky red face and took and deep, noisy breath.

"Thanks guys."

I patted them both on their back s and got up. I yawned and stretched, trying to signal them that I'm tired so they could leave but...

Stan and Kenny just stared up and me with wide saucer sized eyes filled with cluelessness.

"Ugh. Fine, you guys want to crash here?" I asked half-heartedly.

They both nodded and got up with me, ready to go upstairs. On the way up, we all gasped when we saw Ike sitting on the staircase in the dark. His glow in the dark light blue eyes made him look like a tiny little monster. Luckily, his little boy voice didn't match at all.

"So, she's pregnant?"

"Not sure yet bro. How about you stop eavesdropping and go to bed, hm?"

My already sleepy brother nodded slowly and dragged himself to his room.

"God he's cute when he's not being a fuck." Stan said while yawning and heading to my room where he took my bed.

"Well Ken, you can go and get ready, I'm going to brush my teeth."

The blonde nodded and walked off down the hall.

In the bathroom, I heard him open the closet in which were the sleeping bags I kept for sleepovers. No one knew about them...maybe because no one ever bothered opening that closet to check if anything lied behind it.

I brushed my teeth and then spit out the foamy tooth paste into the sink. Looking back up, I saw Kenny in he reflection, leaning against the doorway, arms crossed over his chest, smiling at me sweetly.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Can you name him after me?" He asked.

God, I was too tired for this. I ran my fingers through my hair and chuckled a little.

"You know dude, you're not making this easier on me...but sure, if Bebe's okay with it."

"Cool." Was all he said before disappearing back into the hall.

"I'm sorry if it's a girl though." I added a little louder so that he could hear me.

He reappeared in the reflection and looked at me with a slight frown.

"What's the female version of Kenny?" He asked.

"Kelly?"

His eyes shifted to the side, as if pondering that possibility for while. Then, he gave me a thumbs up and left for good.

I found them laying in my bed, Kenny spooned up against the snoring Stan, both sleeping pleasantly.

I cursed them both under my breath for having taken my bed, before falling onto the sleeping bag and drifting off into a deep slumber. A slumber where pregnant lovers didn't exist and where Cartman was punished for everything he did in an eternal pool of fire.

A perfect world...


	3. So much for that

A Bump in the Road

By, the Unlucky-charm.

Oh, how I hated that Sunday feeling. It was the worse. You knew you had the day off, but you also knew that there would be school the next day. But not this Sunday. Why? Because today was the day where I would finally have the new Xbox 360 Kinect. I had been saving up for months and now I had enough to afford it. As a repayment for letting them sleepover, Kenny was willing to drive me there.

And so we were off to the mall in Kenny's orange truck, with Stan in the back. My cell phone started to ring and I answered when I saw Bebe's name on the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, where are you?" _

"Oh, well I'm headed for the mall."

'**Oh.'**

There was silence on the other end and I waited for her to say something else or some kind of goodbye, but nothing.

"Bebe...? Are you all right?"

There was another pause.

'**Oh, um yeah. I'm-I'm fine.'**

I sighed. I knew she wasn't. Who would be? She's pregnant! And I didn't need a damn doctor to tell me, because it's not hard to figure out. You have sex unprotected, you take a pregnancy test, its positive; you're pregnant. It's that simple.

"Babe, listen. You're pregnant, I know and we need to do something. We can't just stand around and wait for a doctor to confirm it or for our parents to take action for us. It's going to be hard, but I'm here."

I thought I had said something meaningful but I started to question that when there was no answer on the other end.

'**Thank you.' **'She uttered.

"All right, I need to go."

Silence once again.

"I love you." I added.

'**I love you too.**' She said and then I hung up.

I had to get used to saying that. It comforted me and I'm sure it comforted her too. Besides, she needs it more than I do. But right now, as selfish as it sounds, I'm putting all that aside and going to buy my precious Kinect game.

"Oh yeah, rock star parking!" Kenny said, parking only two spaces away from the entrance.

We hopped out of the car and went inside where it was heated. The South Park mall wasn't really that big of a deal, so finding the department store wasn't really that hard of a task.

Years ago, after we had destroyed the Wal-Mart, another one had opened. Only this one was sort of connected, you could say, to the rest of the mall. People wanted to burn it down again, but the townspeople decided against it, in fear of burning down the whole mall.

"There it is." Stan said, pointing ahead.

We walked in, where we were greeted by some old folk in the store uniform. I had always wondered how much they were paid to do that. It couldn't be a lot, I mean it's not hard to say a simple 'hello' to everyone in sight.

The journey to the electronic section was a road I knew well. All you did was pass in front of the jewellery stand, then through the lingerie section, past the children's corner and then you were there.

The jewellery stands and the children's corner were the easy parts; the one in between was a bit more complicated.

"Oh my god!" Kenny cried in joy. "Look at this one! It has a goddamn Hello Kitty on the ass..." His pupils darkened and a small smirk appeared on his lips. His hands tightened on the pair of underwear and he snapped his head around to us. He looked like a hungry tiger, ready to pounce.

"Kenny?" I said. What did he think of now?

"Hey..." He mumbled. "Do you thinks Butters would-"

"Ew! Kenny!" Stan cut him off and slapped the bottoms out of the blonde's hands. "Come on, let's go."

We made it through the lingerie unscarred (except for Stan) and were going down one of the main passages.

And there it was.

The electronic section, in which, lay my Kinect console. It was there, separated only by a short walking distance, by an arm's reach...

That's when I made one of the biggest mistakes of my life.

I turned around.

It was small, but hard to miss. The colors were bright and the smell was strong. Small noises emanated from it, rattling noises to be precise. And the sight... was terrifying.

Huggies diapers, $24.99.

Oshkosh shoes, $14.99

Bibs, $5.99

Snowsuits, $39,99

Car seats, $75,00

Fisher Price cradles, $130,00

Fisher Price high chair, $120,00

Changing tables, $99,97

I froze in place. Unable to move, with one glance I saw it all. I heard my friends call out my name and it wasn't like I couldn't answer; it was just that, at that moment, I didn't want to.

"Kyle?" Kenny called.

"Dude...look." Stan said. He pointed to where I was looking. To the pastel fluffy corner of doom. All of a sudden, the 200 dollars in my pocket felt like 20 bucks. My college savings were now worth half their value.

"Kyle... you okay?"

I turned to them and grinned, like nothing had happened.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So where do you want to go next?" I asked.

"Well, weren't you going to buy that gaming thing you wanted?" Stan asked, exchanging a quick glance with Kenny.

They looked at me as if I had lost my mind. Who knows? Maybe I had. Crazy people don't know they're crazy...

"Aw well, I changed my mind."I stretched my arms and yawned. "Let's go have some lunch or something, I'm hungry."

I started to walk back down the way but I didn't hear any footsteps following me. I stopped and turned to see my two friends still standing in place.

"Come on guy, I'm starving."

They gave me worried looks. Why would they do that? I was fine.

In the car, Kenny refused to put on music, claiming we needed to talk.

"Kyle... dude, why didn't you buy the game?" Stan asked carefully.

"Well, I thought that maybe, you know, I could save up more money and wait for a newer consol to come out. That way I won't be disappointed." I explained and I wasn't lying. What I said was slightly true.

"Okay, now tell us why the fuck you stood in front of the baby section and lost all colour in you face?" Kenny spoke up, not as delicately as Stan had.

I didn't answer. I literally did not remember doing that. I knew I did, but I just couldn't recall what had happened precisely.

Kenny pulled into the drive through of the nearest McDonald's. He ordered 5 large fries and pulled up to the other window where Stan and him paid.

"Oh here you go guys."I said and handed them a five dollar bill.

Kenny frowned. He looked pissed and was looking at me as if I was some kind of idiot. He grabbed my dollar bill, crumpled it up a bit and threw it back into my face.

"Hey! What was that for. Aren't you going to take it?" I asked.

"Consider it a gift." He said.

"What for?"

In the parking lot of the fast food restaurant, Kenny braked hard and made me and Stan fumble forward in our seats.

My poor friend didn't look at me when he spoke the words, but his voice alone was enough to cut straight through me.

"The baby." He said.

Taken aback, my eyes widened and the smallest of gasps came out of my closed lips.

"Kenny, I think that was sort of uncalled for."Stan said.

"No." The other replied. "He needs to get it into his head Stan. He DOES know what's happening and he IS taking responsibility-"

"Yeah but-" Stan tried to cut him off but failed.

"BUT," He continued, "he had NOT accepted it yet."

What had I not accepted? The baby? Of course I had.

"Dude, I'm sure he has." Stan contradicted.

"No, he hasn't, man. He knows it, but it hasn't completely settled in yet."

They were talking about me and my situation. They talked about it as if I wasn't there, in the back seat, hearing every word.

"Guys!" I yelled and they both turned to me. "I'm still here you know."

"Sorry..." My raven friend mumbled.

"Kyle. Why didn't you buy the Kinect?" Kenny asked.

"I told you, I want to save up for-"

"Don't lie Kyle." Kenny cut in. "Why did you randomly decide to not buy it, in the middle of the store."

"Kenny, I swear, what are you talking about? I already said that-"

"NO." He raised his voice.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Can we just go home please, I really need to-"

"KYLE." He said, even louder, forcing me to look at him, into his angry eyes I had been avoiding since the conversation started.

I stared for a while, but then let my eyes drop back down. I shut them tightly and wished that I was somewhere else. Somewhere warm, with no snow. Somewhere that didn't smell as bad as this car. Somewhere...anywhere, other than here.

The silence in the car stretched on. I saw Stan, from the corner of my eye, look at Kenny a few times, getting ready to say something but then deciding against it.

We had been parked in the lot for about 12 minutes, in complete silence. I wasn't sure why Kenny hadn't even bothered moving the truck or taking us home, but I was too scared to ask.

I did however think about the question he kept asking me, as if why I didn't end up buying my gaming system. I knew the answer well and it had nothing to do with saving money for something better. The thing was, only my brain was aware of the real answer, but my heart wasn't letting my mouth say it out loud. Damn bipolar body...

My head was pounding so I decided to think of Bebe and weirdly enough, it did soothe the pain a little. Even the thought of her made my heart become warmer and beat faster. It was weird. It felt like all the blood in my body assembled into my chest and just stayed there until the thought of her flew away.

My brain worked otherwise. My heart being distracted, it managed to take full control and finally shout out.

"39,99."

Well, that wasn't exactly what I had planned to say, but hey, it must've meant something...

"39,99?"Stan whispered to Kenny, who just smiled slightly on the side. So, I figured they had decided to go on with the fact that I'm insane and pretend like I can't hear them.

"So Kyle, tell me, what's 39,99?" Kenny asked, obviously teasing. He sounded like the psychiatrist talking to one of his patients.

"I...I don't know." I said. I really didn't. Why did I say that.

"Well, then in that case, we're not moving." He said, and crossed his arms over his chest.

Was is patronizing me? Like I was some kind of child?

But I did think. What WAS 39,99? Obviously a price...a price I saw today...

"The snowsuit." I blurted out. What the hell was I talking about?

"Ah, now Kyle, why do you need a snowsuit; you're not a kid anymore."

He still spoke in that mocking tone of his, but I decided to let it pass and concentrate more on why the fuck I needed a snowsuit.

"But we were in the baby section." Stan said and received a nudge from Kenny.

But he was right...we were in the baby section.

I don't know what, but something in my head made a clicking sound.

The baby. It needed a snowsuit. Every baby did when living in South Park...

"Ken..." I mumbled.

"Yeah Kylie?"

"The mother fucking snowsuit ALONE WAS 39,99! HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO AFFORD THAT!" I yelled in the car, that randomly started running.

"And we're off." Kenny said with a sad smile.

"AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD FUCKING DIAPERS COST OVER 30 BUCKS! GODDAMNIT!"

I was angry but it was only to cover up the panic. The money I had saved up for months would only cover one necessity. Only one. Where the hell was I supposed to get the money? I can't work since I have to go school! After school, I have homework and on the weekends I need to worry about a baby!

There had to be another way.

Once home again, we went into the kitchen and began eating the fries like pigs.

"I'm happy something finally clicked." Kenny said.

"Fuck you." I replied. "How the hell am I supposed to afford all of that?"

"Well you can't get a job." Stan stated the obvious.

"We can all chip in. Like each of us will buy an item." Kenny suggested.

"Maybe..." I really had no idea.

"Your parents could help too right?" Stan said.

Oh Stan, oh so naive.

"Don't even MENTON my parents Stan." I said and stuffed a fry into my mouth,

"But you ARE going to tell them right Kyle? We're not going to have to have yet another intervention time are we?"

I hit Kenny in the arm but he just smiled at me.

"I don't know dudes. There's too much to worry about. Plus, we have to face facts sooner or later, I mean, she IS going to get..."

"Bigger?" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah... Just imagine how school will be like."

I didn't even know why I said that out loud. Why was I even bringing it up when I didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey, Kyle, I have a question." Stan spoke.

We all put our food down and looked at him. Once again, he felt the pressure, even though there was none, and blushed vividly. He avoided our looks and scratched the back of his head.

"Look, it's really none of my business but... why don't you just get rid of it?" He asked.

My world cracked in front of me. Like when you break a mirror but it hasn't shattered to pieces yet. I was too afraid to touch it, I was too afraid to answer, in fear of watching it all fall to pieces. I had two choices for an answer; yes or no. Each one was like a ying and yang, a good side and a bad side.

If I get rid of it, I will be able to regain my life and live its years like a young person should. It seemed like the reasonable choice, but I knew my conscience all too well. It would have haunted me for the rest of my days, reminding me of how I ended the life of a child that hadn't even seen the light of day.

And if I answered yes and actually went through with it, I would be throwing away a large part of my youth and for what? To take care of a baby, to raise a child that I didn't even want in the first place. Now, that's a very crude way of looking at it, but it was partially true. The kid would be considered an accident, but I'm sure I would love it enough to make that 'accident' into a 'happy surprise'. Sure, I'd be facing parenthood and of course, I'd have to put aside some ambitions, but I can't say that it would be all for the worse. The newborn could be considered some kind of symbol that bound Bebe and I together. We would be put through tests and pulled through hell and back and THAT will make us stronger.

We will be ready.

"That's up to Bebe." I answered, pushing away my contradictory thoughts. I wasn't ready to just blurt all that out to my friends who can barely understand a topic concerning anything but TV, girls, cars or all of them together in one.

Kenny slapped me hard on the back, sending me stumbling forward. "I'm sure she'll make the right decision for the both of you." He said confidently.

"Which would be...?"

"Be damned if I knew." He shrugged.

I laughed and turned to Stan who was lost in his world, staring down to the floor grinning sweetly.

"Thinking about Wendy?" I teased.

It felt like a scene straight from the movies when Stan looked up with his bright blue eyes half filled with tears and his quivering smile that showed nothing but love.

"I think she should keep it." He whispered, his voice cracking a little, but no tears fell.

"Stan...?"

"Dude, this is so-so great, you know? Like your going to be a dad! My best friend...since I was 2, is soon to be a father. I mean, how-how huge is this! It's sort of a shock, bu-but a good one!" A couple of drops fell down his cheeks and a soft chocked chuckle came out of his lips like a cough.

My best friend wrapped his arms around my neck and laughed. He didn't stop; he just kept laughing.

"Congrats, man." He said.

Another large pair of orange arms wrapped around me and the blonde hair blended into the black that was already in my face.

"Congrats, Kyle." Kenny said too.

And suddenly,

'Dad'

Didn't sound so bad.


End file.
